


a blessing

by estranged_and_wayward



Series: Keep me where the light is [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Kiss on the Hand, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robb Stark is a Gift, Secret Relationship, Smut, Unconfessed Feelings, daily reminder that theon lost his virginity in the godswood, theon is a slut for love and affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Theon is learning more and more every day that it is nearly impossible not to fall in love with Robb Stark
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Keep me where the light is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	a blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, remembred that theon lost his virginity in the Godswood, which is the most theon thing imaginable, wrote this. this is actually not one of the fics I have planned for this series, but it fits in pretty well so, enjoy.

This could be risky. But hey, at least it was also stupid. Its not like this was the first time that Theon had ever done something stupid underneath the weirwood tree. This wasn’t even the first time he’d had sex in the godswood. After all, he’d first been made a man while beneath those scarlet leaves.

But shagging some serving girl in the godswood was a little different than fucking the heir to Winterfell under the watchful eyes of his father’s gods. Anyone in Westeros could have walked by. It was the middle of the day. But they both just happened to have a minute. Somehow he’d thought nothing of it when Robb asked him to accompany him for a visit to the godswood. Maybe just a quick kiss or something, or maybe it was just to talk. Their mouths did have other uses after all. But who in seven hells cared about any of that when Robb Stark was straddling them while kissing at their neck. 

“You know,” Theon began as Robb sucking at his neck. “It'll be your fault if we get caught”

Theon felt a lopsided smile against his skin. “Then you’d better find some way to keep yourself quiet,” Robb told him “You’ll be the one moaning” damn, Theon was really rubbing off on him. Robb sucked another hickey onto his neck before leaving a light trail of kisses down the front of his tunic. 

Theon leaned back against the sentinel with a content sigh. It had been a comparatively lazy day, but there was still much going on around the castle. But a minute alone during the day was a rare thing and it would be a shame to waste it. Besides, he was already getting hard and Robb was already halfway to his cock, so it wasn't like he was gonna tell him to stop. Theon didn't think he had a strong enough will to ever turn down a blowjob. If Robb had offered, well there were very few scenarios he could imagine where he would turn that down. 

Robb pulled swiftly at the laces of his breeches, holding one string with his fingers and the other with his teeth. The thought that someone could see them at any moment only served to excite Theon further so that his cock was fully hard and throbbing by the time Robb was tugging his smallclothes down. 

Robb wrapped his hand around the base and gave the head a quick flick with his tongue. Theon hissed and placed a hand on the back of Robb's head. 

"Oh yeah, c'mon" he groaned and gave a lazy roll of his hips. Robb had somehow developed this amazing technique involving moving his tongue in a flicking motion that drove Theon absolutely mad. He really did need to ask how Robb had come up with that, but his mind was a little preoccupied at the moment. He let out a stuttered sigh as Robb hummed around him, sending shivers all through his body. “Drowned God” he cursed under his breath. 

Laying back against the grass, Theon allowed himself to be whisked away by the moment. He let Robb take charge and watched as he bobbed his head up and down, keeping a hand locked in his soft curls. He gave the occasional lazy roll of his hips. “Ah, Robb” he loved this, when Robb would lead him to the Godswood or into empty corridors with that ‘come hither’ look in his eyes. Sometimes it was just for a kiss or gentle caress, other times a little more. There had been one incident several nights ago when that ‘quick kiss’ turned into a quick fuck in a hidden stairwell on the far side of the castle. Nobody had passed by, for it had been rather late at night, but the thrill of it had made Theon’s blood boil. The way Robb had tried desperately to hold his moans but been able to do nothing to stop his fierce panting and heavy breaths. Afterward, they had sat together, laces half tied and lips swollen on the steps for over an hour. 

It had felt so good, just how badly Robb wanted him. Theon could taste it on the young lord’s tongue when they kissed, see the fire burning in his eyes. He’d always longed for Robb to want him in such a way, but he never imagined it would really happen. Still, every time they kissed, every time Robb led him to bed, he had to remind himself that this was all real. And that Robb didn’t just toss him away after a fuck, he always laid with him afterward. They always talked. Sometimes, in some sort of strange way, Theon almost preferred the soft kisses and light touches over the sex. Bending Robb over and making him scream was always amazing, but what was really mind-blowing was how it felt to wake up the next morning. 

Gods, he sounded like a singer, going on and on about the boy that just wanted to suck his cock. He couldn’t help but wonder if Robb felt the same way, if he too was in …

Theon gave a sharp jerk of his hips that made Robb gag. It was only for a moment though, and he moaned around the length of Theon's cock. Theon patted his head apologetically. "Like choking on my cock do ya?" He purred. "Yeah, you do. Like the feeling of it down your throat? Like slobbering all over it like some whore?" He could see Robb squeezing himself through his breeches. "Oh go on" he urged and Robb looked up at him with glossy blue eyes, his cock still in his mouth. 

Theon placed his fingers under Robb's chin. "Go on, touch yourself" he touched Robb's reddening cheek and it hallowed. He watched as Robb shoved a hand down the front of his breeches, moaning around Theon's cock. 

Sighing with content Theon brushed the back of Robb’s head “That’s a good boy” he cooed “oh you look so good down there” Robb did that little flick with his tongue and Theon nearly choked. “Fuck, you’re good at that”. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, “you know, you suck better cock that half the whores in the village” he rolled his hips and Robb made the most obscene little noise. Theon couldn’t contain himself any longer and let out a sharp moan. Robb pulled off and gave the head of Theon’s cock a kiss before taking it back in. All it took was one more flick of Robb’s tongue and Theon was coming. Robb moaned desperately around him.

“Oh Fuck” Theon muttered, looked down to see Robb a mess with his seed. Oh how pretty he looked. Oh, how obscene. In full view of his father’s Gods too. “Go on love, make yourself come” he ordered. And Robb did, letting out a small cry as he spent his seed in his breeches. He laid his head on Theon’s thigh as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Good boy,” Theon told him, lightly caressing the side of his face and brushing his fingers through his hair. He lifted Robb’s head from his leg and looked into his eyes. “Clean this up,” he told him. 

Robb’s eyes shone sky blue, his tongue falling wantonly from his mouth as he lowered his head to lick Theon clean. He peppered Theon’s pelvis and the tops of his thighs with kisses, allowing him to readjust his breeches before laying his head back. He looked awful tired, and it was still full daylight. He caressed him again, more gingerly this time and with no ulterior motive. Robb snuggled into him and closed his eyes.  _ Such beautiful eyes he had.  _

Theon allowed him to daze off for a little while, just a few minutes couldn’t hurt. Robb was always tired and Theon was partially to blame for that, he was the one keeping him up all night after all. 

The young lord napped for a little over an hour before stirring. Or at least, Theon thought it was about an hour. He couldn’t be too sure as he had begun to drift off himself. He really didn’t want to wake Robb, he looked so peaceful, which was becoming increasingly rare. But he also knew that Robb would kill him if he let him sleep any longer. 

Running his fingernails lightly across Robb's hair, he headed down and whispered in his ear. " _ Psst,  _ Robb, darling, it's time to wake up" he secretly loved calling Robb darling, but he was always scared of doing it, especially while sober. The lordling stirred and groaned.

"Ugh, five more minutes" 

Theon sighed, continuing to stroke his hair. "You'll have my head on a spike if I let you have another five minutes," he said tenderly. He brushed a lock of hair from his forehead.

"I thought I already had your head?" Robb said just before grabbing Theon's cock and making him jump. 

Theon just rolled his eyes "No, the other head" he pretended to sound annoyed and failed miserably. Robb didn't seem to mind however as his eyes opened wide and blue to gaze up at him.  _ Drowned God.  _ He probably would have done anything to have Robb look at him like that every minute of every day. The lordling reached up and ran the pad of his thumb along his lower lip, smiling all the while. 

"Are you cold? you're all red" Robb asked half teasing. 

Theon smiled in a way that was almost shy. Or rather, shy for him. “I’m always cold” he whispered. Robb sat up over his lap, straddling him and kissed him sweetly. 

Robb smiled and took Theon’s hands in his own. His thumbs rubbed small circles into the backs of them “Your hands are always so cold” he said softly. Theon could feel the callouses from sword hilts on Robb’s fingers as the boy tried to warm his hards with his breath. He watched mesmerized, a bright flush on his face as Robb’s breath floated up in a thin white cloud. 

The auburn-haired lord placed a kiss on each of Theon palms, smiling almost innocently when he saw the pink that had crept up to the Ironborn’s ears. “You like it when I do that don’t you?” he asked. It was almost the same teasing tone Theon used to dirty talk, just a little softer. 

“Only because your hands are always warm” he tried to sound sarcastic but only came across sheepish. 

Robb chuckled and squeezed his hands one last time, leaning in for another kiss. Theon granted it, able to taste himself faintly on Robb’s lips. He could feel his heart fluttering inside his chest. If the Gods really were good, they would have let him kiss Robb forever.


End file.
